


【范丞丞×你】The Darkness Falls

by sweetiemilk2408



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiemilk2408/pseuds/sweetiemilk2408





	【范丞丞×你】The Darkness Falls

01.

你醒来的时候发现自己躺在一个陌生的房间里。

欧陆风格的设计，暗绿色的墙壁上盛开着一朵又一朵鲜红的玫瑰花，你觉得俗不可耐。床铺是丝绒的材质，被子早就被你踢到一边去了。

身上的衣服还是原来的那一套，你下了床，四周打量着这个陌生的环境，试图回想起自己到底为什么会来到这里。

你晕倒前好像是跟一个人在纠缠，刚走出学校门口没几步就被人拉到附近的巷子里，你极力反抗，可是男女之间的力量悬殊你明显是处于下方的，下一秒他的手刀砍在你后颈，你便失去了知觉。

拉开了窗帘，外面只有被凛冽寒风吹得左右摇摆的银柳，方圆十里也见不到有别的房子，你摸摸裙子的口袋，连手机都被他们拿走。不禁叹了口气，看来暂时是无法逃离这个地方。

敲门声响起，下一秒房门就被来人推开，你皱着眉转过身去看，是一位上了年纪的老管家，恭恭敬敬的对你点了一下头，

“小姐，我们家主人请您到大厅和他见面。”

听起来挺客气的，实际上却是不容别人拒绝的语气，你心里鄙视着他们的惺惺作态，却碍于自己还没搞清楚此时此刻的状况而逼于答应。

你点点头，随着老管家的步伐踏出房门，欧洲的建筑风格，圆拱形的屋顶，螺旋形的楼梯，你曾经也很喜欢。如果不出你所料的话，把你带到这里来的人应该是冲着你的能力而来的，并且是一群老家伙。

 

02.

果然是不出你所料，眼前的两个人你确实熟悉不过，

艾伦和克洛。

“亲爱的妹妹，好久不见。”

你听到这几个字的时候强忍着想吐的冲动，果然还是一贯的老派作风，先是强行把你带到这里，尔后又假惺惺的装出亲密的姿态与你聚旧，眼里的厌弃和鄙视却无论如何也藏不住，你心里暗暗偷笑，伪装的面具还是和以前一样，毫无进步。

你也懒得跟他们客套什么，那些门面功夫可免则免，反正他们把你抓来也不会有什么好事，倒不如直话直说。

“你们这次又想怎样？”

他们只是微笑了一下，似乎并不介意你的无礼，但下一秒你就被强行单膝跪地，是不由自主的动作，你当然知道这种小把戏是克洛乐此不彼的玩意，心里对他们的不屑又增加了几分。

“妹妹，离开了这里就连最基本的礼仪都忘了吗？”

“对待你们还需要用这种态度吗？”

克洛还想开口说什么，却被一直默不作声的艾伦阻止了。他只得忿忿的看了你一眼，又回复到自己应有的贵族气质。

“你这双眼睛，真像你那低贱的母亲。”

艾伦走到你面前，捏着你的下巴逼使你抬起头看着他，你的表情他一一尽收眼帘，只不过你眼里的平静却出乎他意料之外。

他饶有兴致地松开了手，又转过身回到他的位置上，

“没什么，只是想把你抓回来给Adam玩玩而已。”

你心里一惊，如果你没猜错，能跟格林家族有过节而且叫Adam的人物只有Adam Fan一个，可是范家的守卫深严，要抓到他们家的小王子根本就是天方夜谭，他要从这古堡逃出去也是易如反掌的事情，

更何况Adam是吸血鬼，你不知道身为同类的艾伦和克洛把他抓过来要干什么。

你抬起头看向他们，试图读取他们的心神，然而你还没集中精神又听见他们开口说，

“如果你能把格林家那颗最璀璨的黄水晶找出来，我们或许能放你一条生路。”

格林家失落的黄水晶，自从上个世纪古堡的一次失窃事件以后从此下落不明，几百年来无数格林家族人追寻过它的踪影却是徒劳无功。

又难怪他们想找到的，黄水晶正正是整个家族权力的所在，谁得到了它，整个格林家族都得听命于那个人，所以无论是他们或是旁系，这么多年来也从没放弃追寻它的下落。

“黑市赏金排行榜第一名的K小姐，这种小事对你来说应该不难做到吧？”

“你该知道Adam最近改吃素了，如果把你和他锁在同一个地方的话，不知道会有怎样的反应呢？”

他们把你的弱点全都掌握在手中，你手上连拒绝的筹码都没有，此刻你仿佛是被胜利女神唾弃的一颗棋子，而他们正用势在必得的眼神来逼使你答应他们的要求。

“给我一个月的时间，我答应你。”

艾伦松开对你的囚禁，象征式的拍了两下手来表达对你的满意。可你心里想的是他下手可真狠，刚才逼使你跪在地上的力度就算没用尽全力也使出了八九分的能力吧，你又太久没活动筋骨这会儿感受到的是全身上下带来的疼痛，

呵，对待你这种在他们眼中平凡不过的人类还要动真格，心里对他们的厌恶又增加了几分。

只不过他们接下来的话你可笑不出了。

“把她带到范少爷的房间，我想他会很满意的。”

 

03.

吸血鬼的速度果然被一般人快得多了。

你还没来得及去思考艾伦那句话的意思，转眼间就被他们带到古堡的最顶层的唯一一个房间门外。

象征式的在门上敲了三下，没等到里面的人答复便直接推门而进，

可真是自大又无礼的家伙，你心里想。

老管家礼貌地对房间内的人打了声招呼便退了出去，留下你一个独自面对眼前的那个人。

范丞丞慵懒地半靠在床头，身上的黑色衬衣带了几道皱褶的痕迹，纽扣只刚好扣到胸前的位置，一头张扬的红发看来桀骜不驯，倒是挺符合传闻中的那个他。

见你进来他也不说话，掀起眼皮看了你一眼又闭上眼睛，你看见了他那红色的瞳孔，刚想偷偷的想读取他的心神却被他毫不留情的开口打断，

“别听了，离我远点。”

你只得应了一声，这才认认真真观察起他的房间来。

若真的要形容起来的话，你只能用“纡尊降贵”来形容，狭小的房间内只摆放了一张木板床和一张小桌子，近着门口的地方还有一道小木门，推门进去是一个很小的浴室，你不难猜到范丞丞的一天都是在这个小房间内度过。

你直接推门走进了浴室，锁好门以后才松了一口气。从他刚才并不友善的语气和红色的瞳孔看来，那两位格林先生对他的款待并不好——至少比你还要差，连基本的食物都没有给他，血色的瞳孔告诉你他已经许久没有进食过，如果再没有食物给他，你的处境会很危险。

范丞丞当然知道你来了，从你刚刚到达古堡的时候他就已经知道，吸血鬼的感官向来比一般人灵敏许多，即使饥饿感充斥着他每一个细胞也不影响他的灵敏度。

你和范丞丞很早以前就见过了，那时候格林伯爵还在，范家登门拜访的时候你正正坐在范丞丞的对面，他面无表情的听着家里人对你们的一番寒暄，无意中就看到坐在对面的你，第一反应是格林家什么时候多了个人类小女孩，第二反应是还好他今天吃饱了不然后果真是不堪设想。

他不知道的是坐在对面的你一字不漏的听见了他的内心，你打从有记忆以来就住在格林家，每天面对一屋子的吸血鬼你早就见怪不怪了，对于范丞丞的内心所想你也没太大反应，自顾自的朝他行了个标准的宫廷礼你就离开了大厅。

你心里想着自己还要在这个浴室待多久，身上除了几个钱以外什么都没有，更别说要跟外面的人联络。贸然出去你又怕外面那位范少爷不高兴，只得叹了口气继续待着。

浴室的门却传来几下敲门声，你打开了一道缝看出去，范丞丞半靠在门边斜着眼看你，

“有这么怕我吗？”

如果他不是吸血鬼的话你大概会毫不客气送他一个过肩摔，但这是他的房间，这古堡里大部分都是吸血鬼，你只得偷偷翻了个白眼，

“范少爷，你别告诉我此时此刻你不想喝我的血。”

自小你就跟着满屋子的吸血鬼生活，虽然你是格林伯爵亲自带回来的，你却没少听过别人对你的闲言闲语，无非是看不起你人类的身份，也试过被他们抓着想要把你转化成吸血鬼。

而你确确实实的听见了范丞丞的内心对于食物的那种渴望，尤其是从吸食人血到动物血液的那段过渡期是最难熬的，他正竭力忍耐着。

“我不碰你。”

你仿佛听见了天大的笑话一样，谁都知道吸血鬼的话不可信，尤其是他们这群来自古老家族的吸血鬼，然而他连反驳的机会都不愿意给你，从口袋里掏出手机放到你手里，

“但我有一个条件。”

“你出去的时候顺便把食物带回来。”

你接过手机摆弄了几下，确定这手机没什么问题后又开口道，

“就这么简单？”

耸耸肩表示你爱信不信随便你，你想了想，范丞丞确实比楼下那两个老家伙可信一点的，至少这一刻你和他被关在同一个屋子里，你也不敢得罪他。

“OK deal。”

你拍拍手收好了手机，抬头看他还是一副虚弱的样子，血色的瞳孔此时看起来更是吓人，你仿佛听见了他每个细胞对你的狂热渴望，于是不动声色的往后退了一步。

范丞丞却一下子抓住了你的手腕，逼使你更贴近他，他低下头靠近你光裸的颈侧，深深的吸了一口气，每个人身上都有独有的味道，而少女甜蜜可口的气息对此刻的范丞丞来说更像是会上瘾的毒药一样，引诱着他下一步的行动。

他只是用牙齿轻轻咬了一下你白皙的皮肤，然后又用温热的舌头舔弄那道红印，这才放开了你。

“还是跟小时候一样啊。”

你白了他一眼，砰的一声关上浴室的门。

 

04.

第二天一早你披着从范丞丞房间找来的斗篷就出去了，路过大厅的时候艾伦和克洛还对你微笑了一下，

“祝你好运，我的妹妹。”

你连一个眼神都不愿意留给他们，自顾自的走出古堡，沿着冷清的小路往最近的小镇走去。

离格林古堡最近的小镇也要花一上午的时间才能到达，你脚下的步伐从没有停止过，终于赶在午饭前到达。

你走进一条狭长的巷子，尽头的位置有一家不起眼的小店，单从店铺的外观根本看不出这是一家什么样的店，你站在门口脱下斗篷上的帽子，打量了一下四周都没有人注意到你才推门进去。

店里还是漆黑一片的，厚重的窗帘完完全全的阻挡了外面的光线，如果要在这里待上一天的话肯定分不清外面是白天还是黑夜。

隐约间你看到柜台后面坐着一个人，他背对着你而坐，对于被陌生人闯进来的行为似乎见怪不怪，你定了定神，才开口问他，

“我要的东西。”

那人只是用手指了指物件所在的方向，并没有作声，你看了他一眼便不在理会，朝着物件走过去。

宁静的空间里，皮鞋敲在木质地板上的声音显得格外明显，你一步一步的走过去，心里数着大概还有三步的距离你就能拿到你需要的东西，下一秒你就听见自己踩下的那块木板有着不同的声音，

“咯哒”一声，你往后退了一步，脚下的木板瞬间消失，银针从那块消失的木板下飞出，然后散落在你脚边。

你转过头去看依旧不动声色坐在柜台后面的那个人，心里不屑于他那些无聊的小把戏，径直跨过地上那一片狼藉，伸手把那个小包裹放到斗篷里面的口袋。

“钱我会付你的，别再做这些无聊的事情。”

说完你便转身离开，回到光明的世界里去。

你抬手看了看表，刚才的小插曲打乱了你原有的计划，你只能马上往下一个地方跑去。

大概在黑市打滚的人都有一个奇怪的习惯，譬如你习惯在拿到一笔可观的酬金便随意在一个地方买栋房子，以便自己有一天被追杀的时候还有个藏身的地方。

房子落在不起眼的角落，你已经很久没有来过了。打开门的时候积在上面的灰尘还不小心落到斗篷上，你随手拍了拍便关上门，

把衣柜里的东西全都放进一个大的旅行袋里面，打开范丞丞给你的手机，手指在键盘上飞快地输入了一段文字，点击发送，这才放回裙子的口袋里，拿起你刚才收拾的东西，毫不留恋的走出房子。

范丞丞看着窗外的景色，其实也没什么好看的，千篇一律的树林，四周冷清清的，人烟稀少，比起范家位处市中心的房子，可算是差天共地。

他当然知道把他抓来这里的原因，他背叛了所有古老的吸血鬼家族。自古以来他们都是以吸食人血为生，范丞丞却提出应该用动物的血来取代，不应再滥杀无辜的人类，跟他一样的年轻吸血鬼们纷纷表示赞同，然而那群活了几千年的老家伙当然不同意，为了铲除他们，他们用尽不同的方式把他们这群人赶尽杀绝，而范丞丞作为最古老家族的继承者，他们只是把他抓起来关住，让他知道人血才是最适合吸血鬼的食物。

范家不会来救他的，就连向来最疼爱他的姐姐也不会，他们的目的是要让他回心转意，只要他一天不答应，一天都无法重获自由。

你回到古堡的时候大厅静悄悄的，空无一人。你也乐得清净，走到厨房拿了个高脚杯，把一直放在斗篷内袋的小包裹拿出来，打开里面是有好几包暗红色的液体。

你刚剪开一个缺口，还没来得及把它们倒进杯子里面，身后突然传来一阵凉意，回过头就看见范丞丞站在你身后，目无表情的盯着你手里的东西。

“你快点。”

他催促着你的动作，你回过神来拿起高脚杯，当着他的面把血液缓缓地倒进杯子里，不知道的人会以为这是上等的红酒，可是空气间弥漫着淡淡的腥气却出卖了你们。

杯子倒了半满，范丞丞再也按捺不住从你的手上夺过杯子，也不理会自己贵族的身份，大口的喝起来，不消两下就把杯子内的东西喝尽。

你看着他原本血红色的瞳孔回复到琥珀色，苍白的嘴唇也渐渐有了血色，知道此刻的他已经变回正常的模样，便不再理会，接过杯子把它清洗好放回原位，又把剩下的小血包全塞得他手里。

“这里应该足够你一个月的量吧。”

他点点头，抓住你的手从厨房一下子回到他的房间。

“范丞丞，麻烦你下次提前说声给我个心理准备好吗。”

你实在不明白为什么他们都喜欢这一套，一声不吭拉着你从一个地方飞快地走到另一个地方，虽然的确很方便，但你总是不适应靠在墙上好一会儿才能回过神来。

“你最近缺少锻炼了。”

不是疑问句，你好奇的抬起头看他，他直接走到你面前解开你的斗篷，拉高你的衣袖，一根银针稳稳的插在你纤细的手臂上。

“黑市赏金排行榜第一名的人不应该会犯这样低级的错误，同样地，格林家出来的人也不会。”

他拔掉你的银针扔在地上不再理会你，径直把放在桌子上的小血包收好，直到最后才说了一句，

“谢谢。”

 

05.

你确实是缺少锻炼了。

在黑市里面只有敌人没有朋友是众所周知的事实，解决问题的方法一向是野蛮的。所以当你通过接头人获得了关于黄水晶的消息以后，突然被几个人跟在身后也不是什么稀奇事。

以一敌三你不是没试过，只不过脑海里一直盘旋着范丞丞那句“你最近缺少锻炼了”，现在倒是成真了，你气喘吁吁的看着面前剩下的一个人，心里想的是前段日子过得太好了导致自己忘了什么是警戒心。

格林伯爵把你带到格林家以后给你供书教学，吃的穿的用的一样都没亏待你，表面看来你跟同龄的小朋友没区别，实际上却有很大的不一样。

你每天都要接受一连串的训练，搏击跆拳道一样都没落下，哪怕摔得遍体鳞伤你都得练，最差的那次是你摔断了手骨，休息了一个星期又回去重新练习。而你当然也没让他老人家失望，十九岁的时候你就成为赏金排行榜第三名的人，没有人知道你真正的身份。

你看着眼前那人举起小刀向你冲过来，灵活地避开他的攻击，反手就把他摔倒地上，夺过他握在手里的刀子一把刺进大动脉的位置，鲜血溅出来的时候染得你身上也带了点。

你疲态的坐在地上，伸手擦了擦嘴角早就凝固了的血迹，肋骨传来钻心般的痛，摸了摸后背，湿湿的，大概是道没有很深的伤口。勉勉强强的靠着墙壁站了起来，现在这样子根本没有办法回到古堡，你只能回到那栋小小的房子，里面应该还有药物可以包扎一下。

上次来的时候你没有把衣服全拿走，在黑市摸滚打爬这么多年你早就学会留了一条后路给自己。

跌跌撞撞的进了屋子，你把身上的衣服全扔掉，把身上大大小小的伤口都包扎好，唯独背后的伤你怎么都够不着，肋骨的伤阻碍了你的行动，你无力地躺在地板上，手臂挡住了视线。

你不止一次问自己对格林家到底应该是心存感激还是怨恨。格林伯爵的确拯救了你的生命，给予你富足的生活，但同一时间他也将你推向了死亡，你每天都生活在刀口上，艾伦他们毫不费力就能把你置诸死地，黑市里太多太多的恩怨你都无法置身事外。

你活得很累，很累。

范丞丞被艾伦和克洛压制在地上动弹不得，吸食人血和动物血液的差别在此时显露无遗，他很清楚知道自己若是在此时挣扎只会惹怒他们，于是不动声色的等着他们下一步的行动。

“挺厉害的啊丞丞，美食当前也纹丝不动，还能让她搞到食物回来给你。”

“不过她也活不了多久，她那个安全屋早就被人找到了，再过一个星期吧，黑市赏金排行榜第一名的杀手K就会变成历史。”

“你告诉我这些，就不怕我会告诉她？”

“怕啊。”

“所以你们会合葬在一起，多般配啊，范家的小王子和格林家低贱的小公主。”

范丞丞挣脱开他们的压制，一拳击到他们的鼻梁上，骨头碎裂的声音清楚地传进他的耳朵，他一下子就把两个人按住地上，双手紧握着他们的脖子，他只要轻轻一扭就能把几千年的生命送到格林家的墓园里。

“我告诉你，这不可能。”

“我不可能，她更加不可能。”

 

06.

剩下的时间不多，伤还没完全好起来你却等不及了。这个星期你都在外面跑，身上的伤还没好你不敢回去古堡，吸血鬼的嗅觉很灵敏，你还想多活几年。

你得到关于黄水晶下落的消息并不多，毕竟过了这么多年，除了格林家族的人以外根本没有人会关心它的消息，你几乎动用了你在黑市内所有的人脉，还是没有特别关键的消息。

范丞丞每天都会看着窗外的风景，已经过去一个星期了，你没有回来过，他开始担心你会不会如艾伦他们所说的一样，K这个名字从今开始消失在这个世界上。

你再一次出现在古堡的时候已经两个星期后的大半夜，四周寂静无声，你站在古堡门口，抬头一看就对上站在窗前的范丞丞。

你推开了古老的闸门，吱呀一声在宁静的晚上显得格外嘈吵，你没在意，一步一步的往室内走去。

范丞丞早就站在大门等你。

他伸出了手，你毫不犹豫的搭了上去，下一秒你就从门口回到他的房间里，他关上房门，静静的看着你的举动。

上次从安全屋拿回来的东西你全都放在范丞丞的房间里，你拿起了一套衣服走进浴室换掉，出来的时候看到他还是站在门口看着你。

“有话快说，我没时间偷听你的内心了。”

你边说边收拾要带的东西，临近午夜的时候你收到消息说是有了黄水晶的下落，你只能急忙赶回来收拾好要带的物品，天亮之前你必须出发。

“艾伦要杀你。”

你手上的动作顿了顿，抬起头看他还是那幅严肃的表情，你只是笑了笑，反问了一句，

“他什么时候不想杀我？”

“从我踏进格林家的第一天开始，所有人都想杀我，想要品尝我的血，想我变成一个没有感情的机器人。”

“我早就死掉了。”

范丞丞听着你的一字一句，其实他早就知道你在这里活得不快乐，古老家族之间的消息流传得很快。自从格林伯爵死掉以后你的日子就更不好过，后来你直接离开了这个地方，消失得彻彻底底，所有人都说你忘恩负义，

可是他们从来没有给过你选择。

你从地上站起来，把带在手上很多年的手链套到他手上，简单的设计没有多余的配饰，手链牢牢地扣在他手腕处，

“这是我唯一能送你的礼物，”

“我知道你肯定可以的。”

肯定可以从这里逃出去，肯定可以反抗那群古老又守旧的老家伙，肯定可以成为出色的继承者。

在外面这么多天，你也知道范丞丞被关在这里的原因，那些古老家族守旧的思想你不想理会，但你很欣赏范丞丞的勇气，没有因为自己出身于同样的地方而变成同一类的人，他敢于打破传统，直面挑战那些不合时宜的规矩，

第一个吃螃蟹的人或许会失败，会受伤，可是他还是勇敢的站出来了。

“不再见了，范丞丞。”

你站在门口，最后一次跟他道别。

范丞丞看着你离去的背影，手上的手链似乎还带着你的温度，灼得他生痛。

 

07.

你按照接头人的指示来到镇上的一家店铺时候，天边才刚刚升起第一道曙光。

人们都还在睡梦中，街上冷清清的空无一人，偶尔在你耳边吹过的呼啸的风声叫你忍不住颤抖，你定了定神，推开店铺的大门。

店里面没关灯，你能清楚看到四周都摆放着各种各样的装饰品，能肯定的是这是一家古玩店。小心翼翼的走了进去，环顾着周围有没有可疑的情况，察觉到没问题才一步一步的往前走。

消息上说的是黄水晶被收藏在一个首饰盒里面，你必须把黄水晶连同那个首饰盒一起带回去才算任务完成。

桌子上面放着很多大大小小的盒子，你没时间每个打开观看里面有没有你想要的东西，只能凭着感觉打开一些盒子，但还是没有发现。

你知道越是着急就越找不到，但眼看着外面的天色越来越亮，你必须在被发现之前离开这个地方，而眼前只剩下两个盒子还没有被打开。

拿起面前这个最小巧的盒子，上面有一个扣子，你轻轻把它拉下来，打开的时候就看见那颗完好无缺的黄水晶放着里面。

你赶紧把盒子放到外套的内袋里，确保桌子没有被弄乱，店铺内没有留下有人闯入过的痕迹，这才大步的往门口走去，

你知道，把黄水晶交给他们之后，你才能回归到自己的生活，真真正正的跟格林家脱离关系。

还有两步，你就能走出这里，但现实总是事与愿违。

格林家对你多年的培训也不是白费的，黑市赏金排行榜第一名的杀手也不是浪得虚名，你听到身后传来一阵细微的脚步声，转过身去看，锐利的刀锋正好从你耳边擦过，你抬腿踢向他的腹部，下一秒便往门口跑去。

大门却不知什么时候落了锁，你看着朝你扑过来的黑衣人，心里想的是范丞丞没有骗你，你一眼就能看出这都是艾伦他们精心挑选的手下，他们不是吸血鬼却有着他们的力量，你知道你若是解决不了的话，今天你的确没办法走出这里了。

身上的武器只有一把手枪，面对着十几人，就算你能百发百中也不可能一枪就能击倒他们，更何况他们有着最灵敏的身手。

你一边想一边击倒那些人，尽量拿起身边的东西作为武器去攻击是你唯一的选项，可是他们仿佛有耗不完的体力，无论你怎样应对，击倒在地上爬不起来的只有两三个人而已。

一不留神就被划伤了大腿，上次受伤的肋骨又在隐隐作痛，你勉强打起精神来继续应对，可是你心里清楚知道这根本是没有胜算的硬仗。

身上的伤口越来越疼了，背后不知道什么时候被捅了一刀，钻心般的痛让你手上的动作也放慢了不少，下一秒面前的刀朝着你的胸口插进来，冰凉的刀锋刺穿皮肤的感觉你能清晰的感受到，你再也忍不住倒在地上。

大门一下子被踢开，迷糊中你看到一个人影走进来，你看不清他的脸，只能看到他一头红发，他的速度很快，一下子就解决了很多的黑衣人。

范丞丞在你出门了好一会儿才反应过来自己应该跟着你的，大脑有个声音告诉他应该要去保护你，他也没办法在知道你会遇到危险的情况下眼睁睁的看着你去送死。

艾伦和克洛不在，没有人会阻挡他离开古堡，他照着你的味道一路走到这个地方，天色开始明亮，街上的人群开始多起来，你的味道也消失不见。

他只能祈求着在他找到你之前还是平安没事，可是一阵浓烈的铁锈味道从远处传来，他愣了一下，瞬间往那个地方跑去。

他的速度很快，可是当他踢开大门的时候你已经虚弱的躺在地上，地上全是你的血，暴怒冲昏了头脑，他再也忍不住把那些黑衣人一个一个解决掉。

他跪在你身旁，小心翼翼的把你抱在怀里，手上全是你温热的鲜血，他却毫不在意，

“你真的太久没锻炼了是不是。”

你勉强地扯出一个笑容，伸手指了指外套的口袋，示意范丞丞去摸了一下。

“行，我知道了。”

你朝着范丞丞摇摇头，他内心的声音太过强烈，即使你的脑袋早以不能集中精神去聆听他的心神你还是听见了，

他要救你，用属于他的方式。

“别，我求你了范丞丞，你不要救我。”

他像是没听见你所说的一样，轻轻的亲了你额头一下，温柔的说着，

“乖，没事的，你很快就会好起来。”

他锋利的獠牙刺穿你脖子上细腻的肌肤，你紧紧的抓住他的衣服，毒液沿着大动脉往大大小小的血管蔓延开来，你最后一个记忆停留在范丞丞担心的脸。

 

08.

阳光下少女坐在草坪上看着书，男生躺在她的腿上，仔细一看你会看到阳光下他们雪白的肌肤闪闪发亮，像是钻石一样。

范丞丞想要偷偷抽走你手里的书，却被你抢先一步按住了他想作乱的手，被拆穿的人也不恼，乖乖的牵着你的手十指紧扣着。

“范丞丞，我可是听见了啊。”

“你听见了什么。”

“我听见了你说我无聊，只会看书不理你。”

你放下手中的书本，低头看着抓住你小手把玩着的范丞丞，不满地跟他说。

范丞丞看着你琥珀色眼睛，跟他的一模一样，雪白的肌肤略显病态，却意外的与你相衬。

他想起两年前你差点在他面前死去，活了几百年的他即使见尽了生死，却无法接受你将要在他面前死去的事实，于是他不管你的反对，把你转化成吸血鬼。

后来他一直把你带在他身边，格林家没有再找你的麻烦，而他也继承了范家这个古老的家族，成为最年轻的伯爵。

“不是啊，你听漏了一句。”

“我听漏了什么？”

他撑起身子吻住了你，你向来拒绝不了他温柔缱绻的亲吻，任由他一点一点的夺走你的呼吸，良久他才放开了你，紧紧的扣住你的手放到他不再跳动的心脏上面，

“你没听见吗，我说了三个字，”

“我爱你。”

 

 

End.


End file.
